We arent your boyfriends! PLEASE stop stalking us!
by Invader Robyn
Summary: Pucca and Panini chase Garu and Chowder into the desert. Friends will be made! I don't see why there are no other crossovers like this! They have so much in common!
1. Traveling

Quite obviously, i don't own Pucca OR Chowder.

**Chowder's P.O.V.**

"Panini I'm on an errand leave me alone!" shouted Chowder as he tried to evade Panini. "All I want is a kiss, Num-Nums," said Panini. "NEVER," screamed Chowder. Chowder knew he would have to use Super Secret Escape from Panini, or SSEfP, as Chowder called it. He ate his bean burrito, and farted like a rocket to distant lands. Panini stretched her ears, and her ears rotated like a helicopter to far off lands after Chowder.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"Aww that pink thing is so cute!" squealed Blossom when she saw Panini flying. She didn't tell her sisters, they'd think her insane. (A/N I might have more random things like this in the story, and I don't own PPG either.)

* * *

**Garu's P.O.V.**

Garu was running from Pucca. He really didn't want to get kissed today. He saw Pucca approaching and a sweat drop of annoyance appeared on his face. Only one thing to do now: run like heck. Soon he saw a ramp and sped up a lot. He launched himself into the sky. Pucca followed after.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V **

Narrator:Oh no! Our young heroes! What will happen now? On with the story in 5…4…3...2...1... Me: JUST GET ON WITH IT! Narrator: Fine SOMEONE'S cranky. Me:I put you in this story I can take you out. Narrator:Hmph.

* * *

**Sandy's P.O.V. **(A/N: Sandy is in Texas, and I don't own SpongeBob either.)

Sandy saw two human children launch through the air. She dropped her coffee. "What the heck?" croaked Sandy.

* * *

More review, more story, or I may just write more cuz I have Insomnia and its 3:50 a.m. so I'm not at my best. I hope it picks up too. Wait- did I just talk to myself? I'd better get sleep for real.


	2. Things In Common

Now chapter 2! With added humor! (Narrator: hopefully) Me: HEY! NO NASTY SIDE COMMENTS

Disclaimer: Me: I don't own any shows I use, OK? Narrator: She owns nothing, except my soul. Me: SHUT UP! DO I HAVE TO RETURN YOU TO GAZ'S NIGHMARE WORLD? Narrator: NO

Oh yeah: Everyone just crash landed in the desert.

* * *

**Garu's P.O.V.**

Um, where was I? Where was Pucca? I saw a face smiling at me. Pucca's face. I backed away. I ran behind a cactus, where I saw a purple bear cat bunny creature. "Garu!" called Pucca. "Chowder!" called Panini. "You too, huh?" asked the thing. I nodded. "I'm Chowder, and the voice you just heard was my stalker Panini." I got piece of paper and wrote:

"I am Garu. The voice you heard was my stalker Pucca. I have a vow of silence so I won't talk to you."

* * *

**Panini's P.O.V.**

"Oh, Miss Endive my head hurts a lot, can I have aspirin?" Oh yeah. I followed Chowder in the desert. I turned my head. I saw a girl who had an expression like mine when Chowder runs away from me. "Hey are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head. "What's wrong?" I asked. "The boy I love doesn't love me back. She sighed. "My love does not love me either! Let's work together to find them!" I said. I couldn't stop my excitement.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Oh no! What traps will be laid out for Chowder and Garu?

* * *

This is fairly new, but plzz review!

Narrator: they probably hate it.

Me: that's it! Back to the nightmare world for you!

Narrator: NO!

Me: Fine. I shall spare you


	3. Cake pots and plans

!:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D!THANK YOU Lilyrose44 and kurdave for reviews! :D:D:D:D:D:D :D!

Gaz: She loves her reveiws doesn't she? Wow, I'm afraid, and I never am. You have earned my respect.

Me: Yay! She respects me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Power Puff Girls, not SpongeBob, not Pucca, not Chowder, or Invader Zim (Gaz will be new narrator) or P+F (you will see reference in this chapter.) It'd be awesome if I did, though.**

**

* * *

**

**Panini P.O.V.**

"Relax! Chowder is drawn like a moth to a flame to sloberry cake", Panini said as we walked towards Danville. "Garu will try and protect him, so – bada-bing-bada-boom – they're ours!" When we reached Danville, I said "Phineas and Ferb live here. They're always making amazing things." I told her about how when Phineas accidentally hit Chowder with an infatuation laser. (A/N: anyone can use that idea for a story, okay?)

"Hey Phineas, we need a giant strawberry cake please," I said. "Ok. Hey! You're back," said Phineas.

5 min later . . .

"Thanks Phineas!" said Panini.

* * *

**Garu P.O.V.**

"I'm so hungry," said Chowder. Garu gave him a glare that said shut up. "I can smell strawberry cake! Yummy!" Chowder ran in the direction of the cake. Garu sighed, and followed. Chowder would get in trouble without him, and he was hungry too.

* * *

**New narrator P.O.V.**

Since the last narrator had to … step out, I have to be the narrator. Besides, I get fed Bloaty's and I got paid with a GS IV. Now, back to story… hungry Garu and Chowder find the girls' trap, and are suspicious but hungry. They stuff their faces with cake. The trap springs, and the boys are caught in a net.

* * *

I couldn't resist the bada-bing-bada-boom part. LOL.

I chose Gaz because of her non-sugar coating habit

R+R :)


	4. A Deal

Disclaimer: C'mon guys… if I owned all these fantastic shows, I wouldn't be on this.

* * *

I don't know what happened… all I did was fill my face with strawberry cake. Ever since Phineas had shared his with us, we liked it as much as sloberry, if not more. So any ways, I eat some, and Garu and me are netted up. "What did I say? BADA-BING-BADA-BOOM!" I faintly heard Panini scream to someone, probably the Pucca Garu was talking about.

**

* * *

****Schnitzel P.O.V.**

The catering office was much calmer to Schnitzel. Suddenly something hit him. (A/N: it is just a thought, nothing actually hit him.) "Radda Radda Radda Radda?" asked Schnitzel. "Hmm… you're right, Schnitzel," said Mung.

* * *

**Garu P.O.V.**

I gave Pucca a death glare. She gave a sheepish grin. "But Garu, I HAD to recue you! You coulda starved!" I sighed and beckoned her closer. She came forward, surprised. But I was surprised when I handed her a letter. It read:

If you and your friend let us go, we will kiss you and walk you home. Pucca showed Panini the letter, and nodded.

* * *

**Panini P.O.V.**

Hmm… should we do this? I shrugged, and then nodded.

* * *

**Gaz P.O.V. (A/N Gaz is standing in as narrator in former narrator's... disapearance)**

It looks like the girls and boys have reached a decision.

* * *

Gaz: *turns to face me* can I go now?

Me: sure. But I need the old narrator back then.

Narrator:*falls from sky* *glares at me and Gaz* you are 2 evil girls. Gaz, how can you live in the nightmare world? It's so dark in there.

Gaz: *playing GS IV* So?

Narrator: never mind. I need a nap.

Gaz: I can keep this, right?

Me: sure. Give these to gir.

Gaz: what's in it?

Me: rubber piggies. Bye. Oh yeah I'm planning a fan fiction where you beat up Zim okay?

Gaz: when will it be done?

Me: idk maybe never.

If you wanna know what Schnitzel said REVIEW

Chowder P.O.V.


	5. Hmm Pt 1

Disclaimer: Now c'mon guys… I DON'T OWN IT!

Narrator: You're loud.

Me: Err… You're on vacation! Go to the Bahamas! Here's your ticket! Bye bye!

Recruit #2: Vote for it! Put it in a review! Top voted gets it! (See bottom for details)

* * *

**Garu P.O.V.**

"Ewyoo I don't wanna kiss Panini!" wailed Chowder. Garu sent him a note. "Run when I say so. Pretend to be disgusted. Run like there are strawberries."

* * *

**Pucca P.O.V.**

"Finally! We did it!" screamed Pucca and Panini. Both did their version of Dora's we did it song. (A/N: if you want lyrics for it send review and I will post it.)

* * *

**Dora P.O.V.**

"Boots do you feel that?" asked Dora. "Yeah! Someone didn't say they don't own our song! Let's get 'em!" Dora and Boots proceeded to get an angry mob. (A/N this will be come back to in story.)

* * *

**Mung P.O.V.**

"Schnitzel you are right we haven't seen Chowder in a while either," said Mung. (That is what Schnitzel said.) "So?" asked Truffles. "Endive," muttered Mung and searched for his cell phone.

* * *

**Endive P.O.V.**

"I don't know what happened to him either, Daal and I can't find Panini anywhere either." Endive was trying to fill a large order by herself and needed Panini's help.

* * *

**Schnitzel P.O.V.**

All I did was tell Mung that Chowder was gone, and then we're on a crazy road trip.

* * *

**My P.O.V.**

Since my narrator is extra annoying, I sent him on a trip to the Bahamas. Now I'm having a contest. Rules are at bottom. I will switch narrators every 2 stories. Everyone should get a chance especially if I write another story. I will sub in as narrator now.

I never forget promises (I think- can't remember!) so here are rules for narrator:

1. Please be able to add humor to story (like if it were IZ, maybe GIR he could ramble on and on about tacos).

2. Only one choice for every 2 chapters.

3. Please DO NOT PM ME YOUR CHOICE. You may help someone else vote if you post.

4. I will give you a week to vote. I may put small author notes in between.

5. Vote quickly! I don't want to be narrator! I'm more like a director!

6. NO REQUEST IS TOO SILLY. EVEN ANIMALS! (e.g., Hamtaro)

7. Have fun! Mix it up! Different shows!

you think of anything I might want to use. (from real world- actors, places, etc.) write it out!


	6. Hmm Pt 2

I just realized I made this kind of suckish the first time around, so here is your rewrite!

* * *

Thanks to LilyRose44 and Kurdave, I luurve reviews! Next is Master Soo, even though I have a brainfart when I try to remember them. Looks like it's time for major wiki cramming! LOL. Sort of.

* * *

**Sorry for late update…. I'm lazy!**

**

* * *

**

GIR: Hi nice taco lady!

Me: Hi GIR! Oh yeah everyone, from Kurdave's request we have GIR.

Zim: GIR! Stay away from the wormbaby!

Me: stuff it before I get the houndsharks.

Zim: What are these houndsharks?

Me: Oh nothing… except for this!

Zim: Ahhh! It burns!

Err… now to the story! (Don't worry, Zim will get better.)

* * *

**Dora P.O.V. **

"Now to the meaning of this meeting… copyright infringement!" Dora shouted into the mike. "These two girls acted like they own our song," said boots. "Map lead us to them!" shouted Dora.

* * *

**Garu P.O.V. **

Garu pointed at Chowder's teeth, then at the cage's bars. Chowder nodded and started to bite the cage's bars off.

* * *

**Panini P.O.V. **

"Wait! You didn't get an actual introduction to the boys!" said Panini, dragging Pucca after her. Soon they were at Danville, and somehow the boys had just made a giant panda. (Please do not ask.) Pucca was lookng right at Ferb. She hadn't seen him before, he was always doing something to his blueprints somewhere. She had never seen green hair look so nice on someone.

**

* * *

**

GIR P.O.V.

"Ooooh is there gonna be a love square miss taco lady?" "No GIR not a love square but the secret is mine until you all review ;p, but now back to the action!"

**

* * *

**

Pucca P.O.V.

She must have been staring at him for too long, because soon Panini was laughing a little. "I see you met Ferb," she said, still giggling a little.

**

* * *

**

Zim P.O.V.

Zim had gathered up all his fangirls and Gir's. Now there was an army of rabid fanirls. So now they are trying to destroy me for sending the houndsharks on Zim.

* * *

**My P.O.V.**

Losing energy…need gum …I'm over killing myself…too many ideas!


	7. 1st Author Note

Yeah! Schools over! Time to write more! Twan: are you writing fan fiction? Me: No (Twan is my brother.) Now is Master Soo! My decoded message was… save my pink lumpy thing (my brain)

* * *

Oh yeah… about Pucca and Ferb… who knows? I may have Garu get jealous and have an epic battle with Ferb, or Garu might fall in love with a different character from a different show. There will be a follow up if I do a Ferb/Pucca is a sample of it from my inspired mind:

* * *

"This is at the School for Crossover Cartoons. Almost all my crossovers will be here unless specified. The time is just before school."

Garu saw Pucca coming. He tried to run, but Pucca was too fast. She was about to approach him, then amazingly she shoved him out of her way. She was looking at the green haired boy behind him. Garu felt a stab of jealousy within him as Pucca kissed Ferb against Ferb's will. Then suddenly, he saw a pretty redhead across the green yard. He waved at her and started walking towards her.

* * *

Who should the redhead be? Atomic Betty? Blossom? Any other redhead? Request! Send in more than one please. Oh yeah… my next A/n will be a Chowder/Phineas crossover sampler. In that one, Panini will become human and a pink haired teen who hangs around Candace, Stacey, or Vanessa.


	8. The Enormous Ending That Shrunk

My excuse: cruddy internet signal and up to ears in homework.

Okay… last chappie! There will be follow-ups. (Chowder/Phineas and Phineas/Pucca.) Now onward!

* * *

**Chowder P.O.V. **

Chowder had finally drilled a hole in the cage with his teeth. Now Garu and Chowder were free. Garu ran for his life, while Chowder snacked on

some more cake. "Bye Garu," Chowder mumbled with cake in his mouth. Garu stopped to wave back for a millisecond, and then continued running.

* * *

**Master Soo P.O.V. remember, my narrator? **

Ehhh? What's going on? Why am I in a messy ** year old girl's room? Me: you are my narrator, but I am **! I am tall for ** so why am I called **?

My room isn't that messy either! Err… back to the act!

* * *

**Pucca P.O.V.**

Pucca saw Garu running for his life. In instinct, she chased him. But she remembered the green haired boy in Danville. She calmly whistled and a

horse showed up. She rode the horse home. (Hmm… weird, I know, but I thrive on WEIRD!)

* * *

**Dora P.O.V.**

Dora and her mob were right outside of Panini's house. Dora called out to Panini. "We know you stole our song just confess!" said Dora. "I didn't

write it! The authoress did!"Said Panini. "To the authoress!" Now the .countdown before the mob gets me is 90…89…88…87…86…85

* * *

**Zim P.O.V. **

"FINALLY! ATTACK!" said (more like screamed) Zim. He had his fan girls, and now they were going to mob me. Countdown… 90…89…88…87…86…85

* * *

**Chowder P.O.V.**

"AHHHH!" shrieked Chowder as Panini kept chasing him. (Countdown…20…19…18…17…16…15…14)

**My P.O.V. **

* * *

Now, as the mobs close in, I have a word of advice: crazy crossovers are fun, but never let them get outta hand! Oo look a turtle! "Hello turtle" I

call out to it. It turns into a huge stallion and I am saved from the crazies... For now!

* * *

Here's a little bit of the sequel of this (On Phineas and Pucca side):

_Ching, Pucca, Garu, Ferb, and Phineas all groaned simultaneously. They had been sent to the School for Crossover Cartoons. That was a boarding school in Seattle. Pucca looked at Ferb's invitation and her own, and Ching's. She thought to herself, maybe this isn't too bad._

_

* * *

_

The reason for a Ferb/Pucca couple is because both usually don't talk much. And she loves his KILLER dance moves. And I'm weird like that.

* * *

The ** parts are my age.


End file.
